Cemburu
by AkinaJung
Summary: Sasuke ingin sekali menendang jauh-jauh setiap laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura. Terganggu, ia merasa benar-benar terganggu./Semi-Canon


**Cemburu.**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto** (Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

Cemburu © **AkinaJung**

Dibuat khusus untuk : **Haruhi Suzuchan.**

Sasuke U./Sakura H.

**Semi-canon.**

Sasuke ingin sekali menendang jauh-jauh setiap laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura. Terganggu, ia merasa benar-benar terganggu.

…

* * *

Sakura selalu saja mendapatkan seikat bunga entah dari siapa.

Beberapa kali _kunoichi_ merah muda itu tertangkap olehnya sedang membawa seikat bunga dengan jenis berbeda tiap harinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Di sisi Sakura ada satu ikat bunga mawar putih yang Sasuke simpulkan dari penggemar rahasia yang dikatakan gadis itu. Sakura selalu bercerita pada Naruto tentang bunga-bunga yang akan selalu ada di depan apartemennya saat gadis itu membuka pintu. Manis sekali, dan Sakura akan selalu berkomentar seperti itu di akhir ceritanya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika laki-laki berstatus 'penggemar rahasia' itu mendapatkan amaterasu darinya. Sasuke mendengus atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Diliriknya Sakura dan Naruto yang masih sibuk bercerita di sebelahnya. Seperti biasanya, mereka sibuk membahas penggemar rahasia sang kunoichi yang makin lama makin memekakan telinganya saja. Sakura berdiri, tak lupa membawa bunga mawarnya. Gadis itu melempar senyum lebar sekaligus melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari entah kemana. Ck—Sasuke jadi kesal saja. Sesenang itukah Sakura karena mendapat bunga tiap harinya. Sang Uchiha menggeram, tak sadar telah membuat pemuda Uzumaki disebelahnya memekik sakit karena tangannya teremas oleh sahabatnya.

"Sakit, sialan!"

Tak berniat menggubris, Sasuke menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Menyusul si kunoichi merah muda yang membuat perasaannya terganggu. Sekaligus mengawasi **gadisnya** jika ada seseorang yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Sakura gadisnya. Ingat!

…

* * *

Langkahnya berhenti ketika Sasuke telah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sakura sedikit bingung, spontan mendekat untuk bertanya. Seingatnya Sasuke masih bersama Naruto tadi. Sasuke memang selalu menyempatkan diri berkumpul bersama mereka, walau faktanya pemuda itu tidak akan mau masuk dalam pembicaraannya dan Naruto. Setiap harinya, Sasuke hanya akan duduk di sebelahnya—terkadang di sebelah Naruto, duduk diam entah memerhatikan apa, namun Sakura yakin bukan pembicaraan tak pentingnya.

"Kau ingin pulang juga, Sasuke-_kun_ ?"

Sasuke tak menjawab tetapi ia mulai melangkah. Sakura jadi makin tak mengerti saja. Sudah seminggu ia merasa Sasuke membangun batas antara mereka. Tak pernah mendengarkan ucapannya. Tak mau membalas atau menjawab. Memasang wajah masam saat ia bercerita. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia tidak ingat pernah berbuat salah pada pemuda Uchiha yang telah berjalan jauh di depannya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Sakura tersentak. Tentu saja. Suara datar yang dalam itu spontan membuatnya berlari kecil menyusul. Sekilas Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berjalan dalam diam di sebelahnya. Hah—Sakura tak tahan untuk menghela napasnya lagi. Diliriknya bunga mawar putih dalam pelukannya. Tak sadar ia tersenyum. Seandainya saja jika si Uchiha berharga diri tinggi ini yang memberikan padanya, kembali Sakura berkhayal. Tertawa kecil membayangkan tiap harinya Sasuke datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk memberikan seikat bunga. Oh jangan lagi, Sakura memeringati dirinya sendiri untuk menahan imajinasi liarnya yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Sejujurnya, dia selalu membayangkan Sasuke setiap melihat bunga-bunga yang datang padanya tiap harinya. Maaf untuk sang pengirim, tapi sungguh Sakura tidak bisa membuat dirinya memikirkan yang lain. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, sukses membuat Sasuke di sebelahnya menahan kedutan kesal di dahinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang,"

"Maaf?"

"Bunga itu,"

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, menunjukan bunga mawar putih yang masih segar itu pada Sasuke. "Cantik bukan?" tanyanya. Sasuke bergumam tak jelas, mati-matian menahan nada kesal yang ingin meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak berniat memerhatikan bunga mawar menyebalkan itu lama-lama.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu penasaran dengan siapa yang mengirimnya. Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku diperlakukan manis jadi tentu saja senang," apalagi jika kau yang mengirimnya, Sakura tersenyum kecil akan penambahan kalimat yang dilakukan batinnya.

Sasuke mendesis. Awas saja jika ia berhasil menemukan si pengirim bunga itu. Sasuke pastikan laki-laki itu tidak akan berani mengirim bunga lagi atau bahkan menyukai Sakura.

"Hari ini kau masih libur misi 'kan ? mau berkunjung ke rumahku dulu ?"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjawab. Seseorang berlari ke arah mereka. Tersenyum lebar dengan tangan melambai. Sasuke juga bisa menangkap rona merah tipis di pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu. Sebentar ia melirik ke Sakura tapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Sakura berlari kecil, memeluk pemuda berambut coklat di depannya kemudian tertawa kecil. Hampir saja Sasuke ikut berlari, ingin menarik Sakura agar menjauhi laki-laki itu atau parahnya lagi menendang jauh pemuda yang berani melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Salura.

"Ken! Kau sudah bisa berlari sekarang!" Sakura bersorak disambut anggukan kepala dan senyum riang dari pemuda bernama Ken itu. Sadar jika ada seseorang di belakangnya, Sakura menoleh, menarik Ken agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Yang tanpa sadar membuat mata Sasuke memicing tajam ke tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini Ken. Dia salah satu pasienku," Pemuda bernama Ken itu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Ken tak tertarik. Berkenalan secara ramah bukan tipe dirinya sama sekali. Maka ia hanya bergumam kecil, memasang wajah dingin terbaiknya untuk ia tampilkan pada si mantan pasien gadisnya itu.

Ken memindahkan pandangannya pada seikat bunga mawar di pelukan Sakura. Wajahnya spontan memerah dengan senyum kecil yang tertahan di bibirnya. "Apa kau menyukai bunga-bunga itu, Sakura-_san_ ?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Mereka cantik sekali bukan? Belakangan ini aku sering mendapat kiriman bunga dan semuanya sangat cantik,"

"Aku bersyukur jika kau menyukainya!" Sakura terkejut, sebenarnya Sasuke juga. Ah jadi dia, batin Sasuke. Ken tersenyum malu-malu, menggaruk pipinya canggung karena spontan berujar seperti itu. "Sebenarnya aku yang mengirimnya. Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu hanya saja aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang kau sukai," Sakura tertawa kecil, menepuk pundak pemuda ramping itu. "Terima kasih. Pantas saja aku selalu mendapat macam-macam bunga setiap harinya. Aku menyukainya, semuanya"

Cih—sekali lagi Sasuke berdecih. Sampai kapan ia harus melihat interaksi menyebalkan kedua orang di depannya ini. Tak tahan, Sasuke menarik Sakura. Menyebabkan gadis itu memekik kecil karena spontan menjatuhkan bunga mawarnya. Sasuke tak memerdulikan semua ocehan dari gadis itu. Dia sudah terlalu sabar seminggu ini dan sekarang kesabarannya telah habis. Untuk Ken, Sasuke harap anak itu sudah menyiapkan diri untuk ditemuinya besok.

"Sasuke-_kun_ !" Sakura berteriak, cukup keras untuk membuat semua perhatian orang-orang teralih pada mereka. Sasuke berhenti, melepas genggamannya pada Sakura lantas menatap gadis itu tajam. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura menguap tanpa mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Sakura melempar wajah masam padanya. Yang kemudian membuat Sasuke semakin menatapnya lekat dengan sorot jenuh.

"Tunggu di sini!" Sakura ingin protes tapi harus ia telan bulat-bulat karena Sasuke sudah menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya. _Kunoichi_ didikan Tsunade Senju itu menarik napasnya banyak-banyak kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Tidak terlalu lama ia menunggu, Sasuke kembali dengan satu tangkai mawar merah di tangannya.

"Ini ?" Sakura menunjuk mawar merah yang sepertinya baru dipetik itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Memang hanya satu tapi setidaknya aku memberikannya langsung tidak seperti dia," jelas Sasuke ketus. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung ingin tertawa atau terharu. Tapi melihat wajah angkuh yang memalingkan diri darinya itu membuatnya memilih untuk tertawa. Sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat air mata keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dasar, dengusnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau cemburu, Sasuke-_kun_ ?" Sasuke mendelik tak terima mendengarnya. "Tidak," balasnya.

Sakura menerima bunga mawar merah itu lantas melempar senyum aneh karena sebenarnya ia masih ingin tertawa. "Terima kasih bunganya, Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menggulum senyum samar di sana.

Ah, dasar Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura mendengus geli. Khayalannya ternyata bisa menjadi kenyataan, Sakura benar-benar tak menduganya. Walaupun tak seromantis yang ia bayangkan tapi Sakura mengerti, karena Sasuke lebih suka mengungkapkan sesuatu melalui tindakan.

"Ini bukan bunga curian 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_ ?"

…

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi Naruto…

Naruto membelalakan matanya saat melihat pot kecil di depan pintu rumahnya tidak seperti sebelumnya "Argghh! Siapa yang merusak tanaman mawar yang akan ku berikan pada Hinata-_chan_?!"

**Selesai ._.**


End file.
